<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texts, Calls, Mental Breakdowns by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693086">Texts, Calls, Mental Breakdowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, It’s pretty heavy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma Akagi has a good life, even after all the trauma he’s been through. However, that can all be shattered in an instant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texts, Calls, Mental Breakdowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Touma, you got a text.” Ellie said, glancing over at Touma’s phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s it from?” Touma said, sprawled out on the couch, his head in Itsuki’s lap, watching the latest episode of Ouga on the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re literally watching yourself! Why can’t you check it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You watched every episode of Horror Hunter Angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Damn it, got me there. Give me a sec.” She grabs the phone, turns it on, reads the text quickly, and shuts it off and puts it down on the table. “No one important!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. Okay. I’ll check it later.” The redhead says, and focuses on the screen. “That maneuver took me five tries to do! Almost broke my leg, but I pulled it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I see. Hm, you did it well, from what I can see. Yashiro must have had a hard time dodging.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he was fast. ...Call me crazy, but I think he Sukukajaed himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it, from the speed in his movements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Kiria were talking near the back in hushed whispers. Itsuki noticed, and tried to ignore it. It was probably a private conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped back to Touma and realized that the redhead was looking up at him, expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sorry, I didn’t hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you thought my movement was a little sloppy during that last part of the Schraube fight. I tripped and I’m not sure if I covered it up well enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I didn’t even notice. You did well. But, I shouldn’t expect anything less from my hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha…” Touma blushed slightly, and he lowered his voice. “You know I get flustered when you call me that…!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be the flirty one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you know? Flirty people are the easiest to fluster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Itsuki said, before planting a small kiss on Touma’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s blush grew deeper, and the pair were in a trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...That is, until the commercial break ended and Touma’s attention was immediately pulled to the TV at the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I’m really proud of this scene. I mean, listen to the way I delivered that line!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you get all excited like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Touma’s face went back to being as red as a tomato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you just… say stuff like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I just… do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the show ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh… I don’t wanna get up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I need to get some work done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always working. Can’t you just stay with me a bit longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay. Just a bit, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you need to check your phone, though? You got that text.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. Ellie said it was no one important. Plus it’s all the way over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You literally have to walk to my desk and then back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! That’s so far!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie grabbed Touma’s phone and gave it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably check it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeeee… wait, you were the one who said it wasn’t important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-And it’s not… it’s just that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie. Who’s it from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No one…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My what…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Those parents. They… they say they want to meet up with you. You were so excited for Ouga… and I didn’t want to ruin it. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, you’re kidding, right? This is all some sick joke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma checks the message, and throws his phone down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma, you don’t need to respond if you don’t want to.” Itsuki said, eyes widened slightly. “You can just ignore it and go on with your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignore this!” The redhead leaped out of his seat and began pacing back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Tsubasa and Yashiro looked at each other confusedly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Tsubasa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t suppose you do?” Yashiro replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh…! I need to… go for a drive. Clear my head. I’ll be back.” Touma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma, don’t. Driving when you’re angry means you’re bound to make mistakes.” Itsuki said, getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, goddamn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone that’s fine wouldn’t be panicking like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, just let me go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not going to let you get yourself killed.” Itsuki said, grabbing Touma’s arms. “Relax. Sit down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! I just need to clear my head! Just let me go!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the keys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Touma! I won’t let you get yourself killed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh…! Why do you care so much?! Why do you care so much for someone that was so unlovable that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t love him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. Alright, you’re not. Trust me. You’re smart, strong, handsome, and your heart is huge. Somehow, even through everything you have been through? You’re still able to love and trust. And that’s amazing. You’re a hero. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…! Why?! Why do you have to care so goddamn much?! You make it so hard to… to… run… and leave it all behind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m doing my job as your best friend and your boyfriend. To talk you down from risking your life. Give me the keys, and I’ll let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma loosened his grip on the keys, and Itsuki motioned to Ellie, who grabbed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let you go now, okay? Just try to calm down. Even a bit, okay?” Itsuki said, as he loosened his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Itsuki let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rrgh…!” Touma grabbed his head. “D-Damn it…! It’s been years, why does the thought of seeing them again make me want to cry?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey, look at me. Touma, it’s okay.” Kiria said. “Okay? You don’t have to see them again. And it’s okay to cry, this is a terrible situation for a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma. You’re not even 20 yet. You’re still a child. You need to calm down. Okay? You’re fine. Here with us. Here with the people that love you. Now, come on. Sit down, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sit with me. Just relax. Okay? Just sit with me and you can cry or scream or… do anything, really. Just rest.” Ellie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I thought we hated each other.” Touma said, some of his usual snark coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truce? I don’t actually hate you. You might annoy me to no end, but hey, you’re like a brother to me. And I’m the only one allowed to make you upset. So, come over here and I’ll fight your parents for thinking they can come near you after… 10 years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around that much, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down, and Ellie and Itsuki immediately hugged him, and Kiria sighed and joined the hug pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa rubbed the back of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. You don’t know.” Touma said, facepalming. “I’m sorry, you’ve probably been lost this whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I feel like this is really personal for you, so it’s okay if you don’t tell us. Uh… I kinda pieced some of it together, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh… My parents were gambling addicts and they fell into insane amounts of debt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Oh, that must have been tough.” Tsubasa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then they just dipped one morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yashiro’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did none of the guys here have a happy childhood? My parents are dead, yours literally abandoned you, and Itsuki’s… well, actually, I think he had a happy childhood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t. They’re still around… they’re just neglectful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So we’re all fucked up? Just want to make sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Itsuki and Touma said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Well, not great for us, but I guess we can be sad together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We make a club with the Phantom Thieves.” Touma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Itsuki chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So, do you guys need a hug? Because I feel like this amount of nonchalance to either being abandoned or abused is really just. Not good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take anything seriously anymore. Or this…” Touma motions to the tear streaks on his face. “...happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean. You get used to it.” Itsuki says. “But, enough about all this. How about we just turn our phones off and binge-watch Microwavin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Touma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead walks back into the office, two weeks after the incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning. It’s Saturday, right? Ouga’s coming today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, alright. Let me finish this up, and we can watch it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! Exactly what makes Saturday my favorite day. Ouga, Sparky, and I get to rant about all my favorite scenes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I’m coming, just… done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here! It’s comfortable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of scrambling, the pair got into a relaxed position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Itsuki asked, looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… what happened two weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good. I’m feeling a lot better. How are you doing, though? You know, at home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Itsuki said, twirling his fingers through the strands of Touma’s hair. “Same old, same old, you know? It’s nothing I’m not used to. I’ll just hang out at Tsubasa’s or here. Just like always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… you’re always welcome… at my place. Grandpa... loves you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha. You’re not watching, mon amour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t started yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, Liebling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the French?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That last one was German, but I wanted to try out some pet names from other languages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, fancy rich kid, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Are you sure you’re fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always manage to redirect the conversation back to me, haha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. I’m just worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Or, you don’t like talking about yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me there. Now, Ouga’s starting. Let’s talk later, Chérie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, excellent maneuver!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for the next scene! Trust me, I had so much fun in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm…? Ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On screen, Touma pulled his helmet off and shook his hair out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Though I personally prefer it when you’re relaxed and smiling like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hair’s probably a mess right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. But, you still look perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All these compliments are going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t have that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… I never told you to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill you, though. Then I can’t see you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dying by compliments would be so perfect, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small laugh came from Itsuki, as he leaned down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, lemme grab my phone…” Touma reached over to the table and grabbed it, and went through his camera roll. “No u.” And he showed a picture of an Uno reverse card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snrk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your laugh is so pretty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m getting embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma’s phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I should check that. For all I know Tsubasa got hurt instead of me and she’s texting me to say my curse is finally broken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… don’t stop playing with my hair! It’s already ruined… and it feels so good…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I won’t, Liebste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… thanks… okay, gotta check. Can’t get distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous… perfect… you’re amazing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… is this payback for me distracting you all the time when you’re trying to work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check it later. Oh! Right, this scene! Yashiro almost tripped off the cliff, I’m pretty sure it’ll be on the blooper reel because that take was so funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I’m looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, anyone seen Touma?” Ellie said. “Or Itsuki? They usually hang out here on Saturday mornings, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I know Itsuki and Touma came in this morning, but I had to run off. They were gone when I got back.” Ayaha said, from her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Touma’s phone has been ringing like crazy and I assumed they’d be together. Tsubasa, you’ve got any ideas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately…” Tsubasa said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at that moment, the pair walked into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys. Sorry we’re late, we were getting crepes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your phone and it’s been ringing off the hook.” Ellie said, with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma grabs his phone and picks it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Who is this? I’m sorry about not picking it up for so long, I was… in the middle of something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you?! Don’t call me, damn it! Leave me the hell alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma hangs up before they can reply, and then turns his phone off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa! Are you okay? Who the hell was that?” Itsuki says, rubbing his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one, let’s just go back to talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma. Who was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we’re repeating the last convo. Ugh… it’s no one important.” Touma crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you tell them to stop calling you? Is it a crazy fan? Or… oh god, is it…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think you just figured it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Like I said, no one important. Can we just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Schatzi. Why didn’t you tell me? Or tell any of us? We just want to help, and you’re shutting us out again! You can’t suffer alone…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says you! You shut everyone out about your life, why shouldn’t I?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki cast his eyes down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do as I say, not as I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you practice what you preach?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why I can’t talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, because you’re scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma, back off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, calm down.” Tsubasa tried to chime in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act all high and mighty, but you don’t actually do what you say!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma, can you calm down for a second?! I said that I can’t talk, but you’re right! Okay, I shouldn’t be pushing you to share, and I should be sharing myself, but I just can’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what?! I am! I sneak around so much, I run away from my problems, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked up! I have fantasies of running away, and I feel like a modern day Rapunzel sometimes!” Itsuki unclenched his fist and exhaled “But I’m still standing here, and so are you. Like I’ve said, over and over, you’re a hero. And I know this isn’t you. Take a breath, and let’s relax.” Itsuki reached over, and hovered his hand over Touma’s shoulder. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma pushed his hand away. “Don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Itsuki whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath, okay? Take a deep breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I just need to clear my head. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma, don’t go. Driving while…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, damn it!” And he bolts out the door without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh. I hope he’ll be alright. His temper has always gotten him into trouble…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Touma might be a reckless idiot, and a crazy driver, but he’s good. He’s probably going to be safe.” Ellie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s seeing red right now. Not as alert as he normally would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he’s still got instincts. They’ll help him in a crisis.” Kiria spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Not if he’s trying to get himself killed.” Yashiro muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell into a tense silence after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour passed before Touma came back, and everyone looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touma… you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I said I’d be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cooled off now? Do you want to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nngh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. You don’t have to.” Itsuki said, with his head in his hands. “Guys, we’re not getting anything done today. Go home, we’ll figure this out tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone shuffled out… except for Touma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’m just so relieved that you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki ran his fingers through his messed up hair, trying to bring it to some semblance of normalcy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. You were just trying to help and I was hiding stuff from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been hiding stuff from you too. All of you. And I’m sorry about that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be practicing what I preach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll just have to work through our issues. Who would have thought that I’d find someone that was both so much like me… and yet the exact opposite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re right. We’re just too alike sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. How about this? We resolve to try to talk about our problems and feelings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal. ...And I think we should take Yashiro up on his offer to be upset together. Maybe dial up the Phantom Thieves and talk out our trauma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good start, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair exchanged subtle smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I think I should head home and figure out how to explain everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll do the same. Later, Touma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, Sparky.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>